


The Watermelon Squad

by bluemightyena



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemightyena/pseuds/bluemightyena
Summary: When Reed finally decides to apologise, he starts a grand group to get Tj and Cyrus together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is gonna be my first fanfic. Hope you like it.

**_au where reed becomes a good guy™_ **

****

 

Reed ran up to Tj after his basketball practice, waving while saying "hey." Tj only stared at him with cold eyes, going to walk off. "Look dude I'm sorry for  
what I did, alright? I'm a idiot. I'll apologize to Cyrus too, I just, wanna be friends again. I won't ever bring a gun anywhere again, I'd rather not go through that again."

"Does Lester still talk to you?" Tj asked, still frowning.

"Not as much as he used too, why?" Reed was confused.

"I don't know. Well, I might as well go with you to talk to Cyrus, or he'd ignore you harder than me. Come on, I accepted your apology, by the way. I believe you won't do it again." Tj finally smiled, Reed smiling right back at him and the two walked out of the gym.

 

blueberrymacademia: hey cy you free?

cccm♥️: yeah why?

blueberrymacademia: come to the spoon in ten

cccm♥️: alright! ^^

 

"Your name for him is cccm with a heart? You're fucking whipped, my dude." Reed laughed.

"Oh yeah, like your not whipped for someone. Don't even get me started on what your name for Lester is."

"Alright I'll shut up."

They walked in silence until they finally got to the spoon, to see Cyrus talking to a familiar blonde girl.

"Hey Ambs!" Tj smiled and waved. Cyrus waved at him as well as Amber, and Tj waved again.Tj sat in the booth next to Cyrus, and Reed sat across them as Amber walked to another table. Cyrus went wide eyed and seemingly frowned.

"I'm uh, sorry for the whole gun thing. I'm an absolute idiot and don't think alot and just thought it was cool. I probably won't do it again, I don't feel like going through those 100 hours again. I just, hope you can be my friend?" (I'm bad at making apologies sorry) Reed apologized.

"I accept your apology. Just don't pull that kind of stunt again, Reed." Cyrus replied, smiling as Tj nodded. "Alright so off topic, but Tj how do you know Amber?" Cyrus questioned, but Reed answered before the other blonde.

"Tj and Amber are siblings. But how'd ya know Amber is my question?"

 

"Alright, long story short. Amber was Jonah's ex and then I befriended her because she went to my parents therapist office. Then her and Andi started dating like, a day ago haha so now she's a average part of the group." He explained.

"Wait, what? AMBER MAY KIPPEN GET YOURSELF OVER HERE!" Tj yelled, and Amber walked over.

 

"What do ya need Teej?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?!"

"Hehe, who told you that?" Tj look over at Cyrus. "CYRUS!" Amber yelled!

"I'm sorry i didn't know you didn't want me to tell him!" Cyrus responded.

"it's fine, it's fine." Amber shook her head "sorry Tj, I was plannin on it.

"It's fine."

 

After awhile, Cyrus got a text on his phone. He had to leave. They said their goodbyes, but before he left, Cyrsu turned around, staring at Tj one more time. Amber did the :0 face looking at the exchange, running over to Tj to tell him "He just looked back at you!!"

"What does that mean?" Reed questioned.

"When someone looks back at you, it means they like you, and not just as a friend." Amber replied.

"Oh my god." Tj looked down.

"What?"

"I've looked back at Cyrus 3 times."

"TJ!" Both the others yelled.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

"I haven't told him." Amber was shocked.

"Oh good." Tj responded. Once Amber's shift ended, the 3 split up. Once Reed got home, he went on his phone immediately.

 

 _Watermelon boi Added Bae💚 and the cooler kippen™ to a group_  
((bae is lester, cooler kip is amber))  
 _Watermelon boi made the chat name "is tyrus canon king? let's discuss🤔"_

 

the cooler kippen ™: it is. discussion ended.

Watermelon boi: alright fair.

Bae💚: oof

 

_Watermelon boi renamed the chat name "t.i.c.k"_

the cooler kippen™: that's better.

*the cooler kippen™ added Andi and Buffy*

Watermelon boi: your Cyrus's friends right?

Andi: who are you?

Watermelon boi: it's Reed, Tj's friend. Don't worry, i apologized today and stuff so were cool.

Andi: alright...

Watermelon boi: intro's cuz idk you dudes and you don't know us?

Buffy: sure

Buffy: I'm buffy, i like basketball, and I'm cy's friend. What does t.i.c.k mean? also im bi bi bi bitch

Andi: im andi, im pan and i like crafts. also ambers girlfriend 🧡

the cooler kippen™: ^^🧡

amber's cool girlfriend: oof and yeah what does tick mean

Watermelon boi: tyrus is canon king. this is a tyrus project to get them together

basketball: I'm on board. they're smitten af

Watermelon boi: wait i forgot, I'm Reed. Im cool. also memes and I'm gay

Bae💚: I'm Lester, I'm gay af, and I don't talk alot sorry

Watermelon boi: it's fine ^^

the cooler kippen ™: literally everyone here knows me

basketball: can i add my friend Marty?

Watermelon boi: if he's good, sure

      _basketball added Marty_

Marty: hi

basketball: hii

Watermelon boi: alright do a intro

Marty: my name's Marty, I'm trans/bi, im cool too, and tyrus will be canon and i will seek it. I can be a spy I have like 5 classes with the both of them this year.

Watermelon boi: alright, project tick is ago everyone in?

the cooler kippen ™: in

Bae💚: in

basketball: in

amber's cool girlfriend: in

spy👀: in

 

 

 

Eventually after that day, the four eventually became good friends. Their group? The watermelon squad. And Reed? The head of the Tyrus organization to get them together. Would tyrus be canon king? the world would never know.

Reed's answer: yes, much yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrenaline city trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm trying to get chapters out every 2-3 days. If i don't, don't worry I'm just forgetting or have immense writers block, however i do have a good idea where I'm going for this story.  
> Have a nice day!

(pov of Cyrus's phone)

 

**The Watermelon Squad**

  
scary bball guy💙: dhdhehebhcjfhrbbdjdhcben

water-meh-loan: are u gud

scary bball guy💙: nah fam i just got birdo in mario kart

  
water-meh-loan: b i r d o. fucking b i r d o

scary bball guy💙: y e s fricking king boo main

water-meh-loan: :0 fuking offended b i o t ch

me, myself, and i: guys stop swearing sjevnduevend

scary bball guy💙: sorry cy but n o

me, myself and I: >:V

green: you guy's convos are weird lmao

water-meh-loan: we know ;)

 

  
Cyrus laughed, before getting a call from Buffy.

  
"Hey Cyrus!" The girl on the other line answered.

"Hi Buffy."

"You free this weekend?"

"Why?"

"Andreneline city is open soon again! Me and Andi were wondering if you wanted to go. You can ask Tj and Reed and Lester if they wanna come to! We were planning for the 8th?"

Cyrus looked at the calendar. 29th of June. Summer break had started only a few weeks ago. He could go.

"I can go! I'll ask the Watermelon Squad if they want to go with us but other than that yeah I'm free!"

"Alright! Thank you Cyrus! Bye!" With that Buffy hung up."

 

me, myself, and I: hey anyone up for andreneline city on the 8th?

scary bball guy💙: hell yeah I'm down

water-meh-loan: I'm in bois

green: I'll go :)

me, myself, and I: alright! I'll tell buffy!

 

Cyrus opened the chat with buffy.

  
me, myself, and I: they're all in

my gal #1: thank you for telling me! I'll tell Andi :)

 

  
So, on the eighth, the group left for Adrenaline city, the ones not mentioned who went would be Marty, Jonah, Walker, and Amber.

"So, whatcha guys wanna do?" Buffy asked the large group.

"Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?" Tj suggested.

"Sure." The rest of the group responded.

  
So, the group when to the Ferris wheel. It was divided with Buffy and Marty, Reed and Lester, Tj and Cyrus (who was happy to not be alone), Andi and Amber, Jonah and Walker, and Libby by herself, who was happy to get some alone time from her two boyfriends as she'd be spending the day with them by her side before everyone reunited at the end. After that, the group went off to eat lunch at around 12:00 before leaving the pavilion.

"Roller Coaster time!!" Amber yelled, running to the front of the group to get in line first, her girlfriend trailing behind her.

"oh, great.." Cyrus grumbled

"You'll be fine, Underdog. C'mon, Don't worry I'll be with you." Tj said before Reed chuckled in the back.

"Tj Smitten." He (reed) whispered in Lester's ear, the two erupting into laughter.

"What?" Tj questioned.

"Nothing, Mudkip, nothing." Reed's laughter soon came to a hault.

"We're up next!" Amber shouted before the group of them jumped on the Roller coaster, same groups as before however Libby was with Walker and Jonah.

The group all had a fun time on the Roller coaster before going to the (rigged) prize games, where Buffy won a pink elephant with a blue bookbag, Marty won a duck with a green hat(guess the ref), Tj won a small ladybug plush and Reed won a Pokemon plush of a small, grass hedgehog with a pink flower near it's face. (who's that pokémon????????) After that, the group got picked up one by one til it was just Reed and Tj, who were walking home as both lived near each other. Amber was staying at Andi's, or she would have gone too.

  
"So, how was your day?" Reed asked.

"Great, what about yours?" Tj responded.

"Pretty great."

"What were you guys laughing about earlier?"

"I called you 'Tj Smitten.'"

"REED!"

"You know it's true Blossom."

"You literally looked at Lester so happily when you won your plush, you didn't even look at anyone else, Mr. I-Call-My-Friend-Smitten-Tho-I'm-Just-As-Smitten-As-He-Is,"

"You got me there." Reed paused "So you agree you're smitten as fuck for Cyrus?"

"Yes, yes I do, but do you for Lester?"

"I do."

"Arguement Settled." And the two walked home in mostly silence afterward, before the two waved goodbye at Tj's house, Reed walking off. Tj got into his room and layed on his bed, only to have his eyes shoot open realizing what he had finally agreed with fully.

He was extremely smitten for Cyrus.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario Kart and GHC Night

(pov of tj's phone)  
  
                    **The Watermelon Squad**

  it's me: cyrus stop being the literal best at mario kart challenge: failed

    cccm♥️: get rekt b o i

  bubbles: tj you just suck at mario kart you can't even beat me

  buttercup: kings at mario kart cyrus v reed PPV $377363736363737.99

    cccm♥️: sure

  bubbles: hell yeah

   it's me: all yall get over here I'm the one with the best wii

   cccm♥️: i sadly don't have one :( buffy does tho and we play almost every day after school along with andi

 

       So everyone went to Tj's to play Mario kart. Of course, the first match was of the kings, Cyrus and Reed. Reed chose Waluigi, which Cyrus chose Toadette.  "Toadette, really?" Reed scoffed.

   "I'm gonna kick your ass, Reed. Don't mess with me." Cyrus smiled. They both picked bikes, of course, because bikes are superior.

      The first race went on. Luigi Circut. Easy course, right? Cyrus beat Reed bye 5 seconds by saving up a 3 mushroom when he dropped a few places.

     Second race. Coconut Mall. Reed won by a millisecond and a half as Cyrus swerved trying to not get hit by a green shell.

          3rd Race. Grumble Volcano. Bad choice. Cyrus did the Ultra Shortcut, and beat Reed by a whole two minutes. He was devastated.

          4th race. Rainbow Road. Both tried to do the ultra shortcut, both failed miserably, but after failing,  Cyrus won by a millisecond, leaving him victorious. Reed was dumbfounded. Tj ran up and hugged Cyrus, Lester going over smiling patting Reed's head, before he (reed) grumbled and slithered down the couch.

                  The next day, was well GHC's movie day night. Cyrus, Andi, Buffy and Jonah all went over and spent the day watching movies and old TV shows, and of course, gossiped.

     "So Cyrus, how's your week been?" Buffy asked.

      "Great! Yesterday, me, Reed, and Lester all went over to Tj's and me and Reed battled for the crown of mario kart king. I won, of course."

     "That's my guy! I taught you right." Buffy was the absolute * _god_ * at Mario Kart. If Cyrus didn't get taught his ways by Buffy, he wouldn't have won.

      "So Cyrus, like anyone yet?" Andi said. The brown haird boy blushed.

          "What do ya mean?"

      "You are the only one of us without a SO. I got Ambs. Buffy's got Marty. Jonah's got Walker and Libby. You're next, buddy."

     Jonah, who was gone to get a glass of water, added, "It's Tj. Are you all that oblivious? It's obvious."

           Buffy stepped in "Jonah's riiiiiight!" The three laughed.

              "Yeah he's right- wait." Cyrus fell off the couch after saying that.

               "CYRUS!" The three yelled, at the comment and the fact he, well, fell off the couch. He got up, blushing immensely, sitting down with his  right hand to his head. 

                   "He definitely likes you back, bud." Jonah said, sipping his water.

                    "Well duh, definitely." Buffy laughed.  
     

                   "Yeah, you get em, Cy." Andi giggled

                   "Y'all crazy. He's as straight as Reed."

                    "WHAT?!" Andi was dying laughing rolling on the floor, dying.

                      "Huh?" Buffy, Jonah, and Cyrus looked at her.

                     "Did you guys seriously _not_  see Reed borderline flirting with Lester all throughout Adrenaline City?! He was as smitten as Tj is for Cyrus! They are like the, gay blonde duo, mi amigos."

                 Buffy thought about it for a moment. "Oh my god."

                 Jonah laughed, as he thought about it too. "OH MY GOD!" Cyrus then fell of the couch again.

                 "CYRUS!" The three yelled again.

             "Once he was up again, all four laughed, starting the long trail of movies again. Jonah fell asleep first, then Andi, leaving Buffy and Cyrus up.

                "So, how's it going with Marty?"  
    
                 "Good, we went out running the other day."  
       
                  "Still haven't done that race?"  
          
               "Nah, we agreed to not do it, remember?"  
    
               "Oh yeah. It was so long ago."  
    
                 "Haha."

               "Well, I'm gonna fall asleep soon, so I'm gonna go to bed. You better get to sleep to soon."

               "Alright, Mom."  
   
              "Night, Buffy."

              "Goodnight Cyrus."

                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for this being so late. My birthday was last week so I kinda didn't wanna do it. Have a nice day/night/tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

 

**warning: mostly dialogue and a divorced family, not for the best reasons**

 

 

(in pov of reed's phone)

 

  
Watermelon Boi: eyyyyy want to do somethin todays withs me?

 

towo juwu: reed are u gud and sure lmao

  
Watermelon Boi: I'm very gud and yeeeee I'm coming to your house in 1 minute lmao

  
towo juwu: please don't run

Watermelon Boi: too bad :)

 

And, Reed ran to Tj's house. 1 minute and 40 seconds, Tj would note.

He walked out, "You're late."

  
Reed was panting, "Shut up, I tried."

"And failed."

"I KNNOOOOOOOOW!" Reed just fell onto grass.

"An f to you, mi amigo"

"F to me, An F to me." Reed sang, flopping over.

"No, seriously dude are you good?"

"I don't know, are any of us?"

"You got a point there."  
  
"Alrighty, lets get going." Reed hopped up. The 2 walked off in comfortable silence. "So, what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know, what do-"

"Alright, Alright. Let's go walk around a park or something."

"Sure." So the 2 walked to the park, their childhood. Somehow, many of the groups had met there. "Remember this thing Teej!?" Reed pointed to a voice thingy, y'know where you talk out one end and the other one gets it. "This is where me and you met!"

"Yes I do, Captain Blue Ranger who has a million canons."

"That day was the best."

"And, over here, is where we met Lester, on the horse!" Reed pointed to the broken down spring horse thing (I seriously have no idea what these things are called). They walked to the swings.

  
"This is where me and Cyrus had our first big conversation, the start of our friendship."

"Aww."

  
"Shush Reed."

  
"Hahaha."

"Y'know I met one of Cy's friends here? Andi?" Reed said.

"No I didn't."

"On the bench over there." He pointed to the bench. "She looked sad, something was bothering her. I asked her what was wrong, she didn't say anything but she sobbed so I helped her out. She was waiting for someone, I think, and they never came, and I helped her. She left shortly after, saying thanks waving goodbye."

  
"I hope she was ok."

"I bet she was. But it was a long time ago, before you met Cyrus."

"I heard, and slightly saw, that there was alot of drama between Jonah and Andi. Could've been him."  
  
"Or something else. But probably Jonah. They were infamous for being toxic, sadly. Would've been kinda cute if they worked."  
  
"Yeah."

"So, anything new?"

"I was thinking of coming out to my mom."

"Oh, nice!"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know about my dad yet, but I know my mom will understand. I've only lived with her only for about a year, and even if she doesn't I know she knows that I'm a important part to the family, me and Amber both. Too bad Dad was a gold digger and couldn't get a job so he went for some bitch. I know she's now "family" or something but, like, she hates me! She thinks most males are the scums of the earth, and supposedly my dad was the "only good one" and all that jazz. I haven't talked to my dad in a month because of her. I don't think I ever will again." (just in case you're worried, no this isn't based of real life. Mostly just a big part of my mind I made of explaining why Tj wouldn't talk to his dad and why they'd split up in the first place.) Tj was tearing up.

  
"Hey, don't worry about it Teej. Your mother will still love you, and it'll give the courage for Ambs to come out too. I think your making the right choice here."

"Thanks Reed. Once I get out to my mom, I think my confidence will go up more so I can ask him out, too."

"You got my back, bud. Don't worry too much, I'm proud of you. You've changed a lot."

"You have too, I'm proud of you too." Reed smiled at his remark."

  
"Well, it's getting late, we better get home."

"Yeah." The two walked to their houses in comfortable silence. "Hey, Mom! You home!" Tj shouted when he got home.

  
"Hey, hun. What's up?"

"Hey mom, I think I'm ready to tell you something."

"What do you need, TJ?" The two sat down on the couch.

"Mom, I'm gay. And I hope you know it doesn't change a thing, I'm sorry if it does."

"Of course it doesn't. I still love you, alright?" She hugged him. "Now, go get started on making that chocolate cake you promised."

"Alright, mom." Tj laughed, going into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Amber watched the whole thing, yelling to her mom.

"Hey mom?!" Amber ran down.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm bi."

"Oh! Well, I will tell you the same thing I told your brother. It doesn't change a thing. Now, we wait for him to finish the cake." She smiled at her daughter, before loud clanging of pans could be heard from the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I'm sorry this took so long! I'm proud with this one. Just a big reminder: Writer's Block is a jerk and i hate it and I'm desperately trying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> undertale  
> yeet  
> supersmashbrosultimate  
> welp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry chapters take so long! my writers block skyrockets 100% of the time

(btw i am currently writing this while listening to the game soundtrack, so, don't be surprised, also the game is kinda really controversial cuz of it's fanbase((tho it's fan freaking tastic)) so based warning)  
(pov of reed's phone)

 

Watermelon boi: anyone got any ideas to get the idiots together

the cooler kippen ™: lock em in a closet?

  
spy👀: make them play a sad game/horror and have them cry/get scared together

amber's cool gf: hmmmmmmmmmm... i like the game part..

basketball: yes

bae💚: but what game is good, sad, and somewhat scary at the same time

amber's cool gf: ambs we goin shoppin

the cooler kippen ™: k

5 minutes later.....

amber's cool gf: aight we bac

the cooler kippen ™: we got the game,, it's controversial but hey, I've played it, it's guicci. we got if for the switchell

  
Watermelon boi: how long is it

the cooler kippen ™: it took me abt 7.5 hours to complete the first time. But i suck so it shouldn't take them too long.

  
bae💚: why has no one asked what game it is yet.

  
Watermelon boi: cuz it's obvious???

  
bae💚: then what is it??  
  
Watermelon boi: Undertale you idiot

bae💚: oooooooohhh

amber's cool gf: right

basketball: let's get this bread. I'll get cyrus.

the cooler kippen ™: i got teej

  
So they pulled Tj and Cyrus over to play undertale.

  
So here's how it went down:

Flowey scared the hecc out of Cyrus. He held onto Tj for dear life.

Toriel made Tj cry. (MOm no)

Sans and Papyrus caused them to laugh. Both of them were soothed from the dogs.

Tj had to beat Undyne since Cyrus had failed miserably.

Blookey became Cyrus's favorite.

Mettaton immediately became Tj's favorite.

They both reked up Asgore.

They hated Omega Flowey, and, again, Cyrus held onto Tj with dear life.

The both started shipping Alphys and Undyne straight away (good choice)

The amalgamates weren't fun.

  
They both equally cried during the Azzy part.

They both had a great tem™.

 

  
Afterward, since it took them, what, 6 hours, it was only 6:00 so the two decied to go to the Spoon. After ordering, they just talked.

"And when my cousin, James, when he used to come over all we'd do was play pokemon. He had diamond, I had pearl, then he had black, I had white, he had Y and I had X, you get the gist. He bought me this big poster of all the Pokemon before Sun and moon, it was great. He doesn't come around as much as he used to, but when he does, we still play. (if y'all don't expect all my pkmn refs, bruh look at my username.)

The whole time Tj just stared smiling, listening intently. On the other table Reed and Lester were just watching them.

"So, I guess he lieks Mudkips." Lester said, looking over at Cyrus. Reed laughed.

"I guess so."

Back to Tj and Cyrus, Amber came over and gave them there food, walking away to another customer. They ate, and went to Cyrus's house.

  
"I had a fun time today, even though we only did two things." Cyrus smiled.

"Same, my sister always said the game was fun, I guess she was right." He smiled back.

"Yeah, she was. Well, bye, Teej. Seeya tomorrow!" Cyrus waved, went up to his door before it happened. Then, he looked back. Tj saw, having looked back himself, and the two smiled at eachother as Cyrus walked in and Tj walked away.

Once he got home, he yelled, "Amber! It fucking happened!" Luckily, his mom wasn't home. However, Reed was on the couch along with Amber talking about random stuff (tyrus).

  
"Woah I've never heard you swear such big words." Reed put a hand over his mouth.

"Tj, what happened..?" Amber questioned.  
  
"We looked back at the same time!" Tj sat between the two blondes.

"Well, now yu know you have a chance, so, go get your man soon!" Amber laughed. The three blondes talked the rest of the night, Reed having stayed over, and played SSBU.

Meanwhile, when Cyrus shut the door, he slouched down and put his hands in his head, before sighing. Buffy and Andi had came over and were waiting for him, so he'd better go to the living room where the were. "Hey guys."

"Hey Cy!" They both said. "What's up?" Buffy questioned him.

  
"Andi, you know how you told me about the look back thing?"

"Yeah?"

"We kinda both did that, at the same time."

"Oh my god! This is gonna be one heck of a sleepover then! Get over here!" Andi squealed.

"I can't believe it though! What if it's just a like, a friend thing though! Like, he doesn't actually like me and stuff. And he's already like the straightest straight he probably is even more straight a-"

"Cyrus, I doubt it was just a friend thing. You looked back at Jonah right? That wasn't a friend thing. It wasn't for me either, or Amber, or anyone we know."

"Ugh, crushes are hard, three hard five me."

"Yeah tell me about it." Buffy said, not realizing what she said.

"Whaaaat?" Cyrus beamed.

"Oh god."

"It's Marty isn't it?" Andi wiggled her eyebrows.

"How'd you know- wait."

"Wait really!?" Andi squealed again. Cyrus smiled.

"Can we just watch Pokemon and get over with this." Buffy slouched, picking up the remote.

"Yeah, fine." Andi and Cyrus said simultaneously, and Buffy turned on the TV.   
  
(pov of Reed's phone still)

amber's cool gf: did everyone hear what happened tonight?

the cooler kippen ™: i did, omg

Watermelon boi: we finally done did it, step whatever completed

basketball: next step: get these idiots together

spy👀: wait i didn't

bae💚: me neither

amber's cool gf: they looked back at the same time

bae💚: holy hecc

spy👀: yeah

amber's cool gf: what's are next step?

Watermelon boi: shove em in a closet

spy👀: sure lol  
  
Watermelon boi: that's the plan then? everyone agree?

bae💚: agreed

spy👀: yes

basketball: yes

amber's cool gf: ye

the cooler kippen ™: ye 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect chapters to come out this early ever again. I just had a quick 10:00pm thought and had to write it quickly.

So, the whole group had a sleepover. It was at Cyrus's because Cyrus had a big enough house for 8 people(as sadly Libby, Walker, and Jonah were out of town). Reed had the idea as it would be perfect for plan tick™. For the first hour, they, for some reason, watched Voltron.

"What the fuck! Why would Keith just up and leave his effing boyfriend like that!" Reed screeched.

"Because he wanted for there to be a place of him, wumbo." Cyrus pointed to the screen, taking more popcorn from Tj.

"But, now, he's gonna end up falling for Allura again! Did you see the way Lance looked! My, my ship.." Reed layed across the coffee table, sighing.

  
"Let's just watch something different. Anyone know Sanders Sides? If not we can still watch it for new viewers." Tj picked up the TV remote and clicked the youtube channel icon.

"Hell yeah!" Marty exclaimed coming back into the room. Good thing Cyrus's parents weren't home, they wouldn't be for a week.

So they watched Sanders Sides. However, Reed started up his antics again. "Prinxiety is canon!"

"Reed they are the same effing person!" Buffy yelled looking over at him from her chair.

"Let me live!"

So for the next 5-7 hours they watched Sanders Sides. It was quickly 1 am. One last game before the whole group was knocked out.

That game? The one where Tj and Cyrus get thrown in the closet.

"Alright, so we spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on they choose two people to go into a closet together. If it lands between two people, both decide. Alright, spin!" Lester spun it after saying that paragraph, and it landed between Tj and Cyrus. They're plan kinda done failed.

And who did they decide? Buffy and Marty, of course!

"So, got anything to say?" Marty slid down to the floor of the closet, yawning as it was 1 am.

"No, no. What about you?" Buffy did the same thing.

"Welp, we ain't getting outta here til we talk about something."

"Well duh." Buffy sighed, "So, you still with your girlfriend?"

"She kinda, uh, got mad that we were talking again and broke it off with me a couple of weeks ago. I'm fine though. I'd rather have you as a friend than her as a girlfriend if that was how she was gonna treat me."

"Oh, damn."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, you like anyone new?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"You."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah."

"I like you too."

"Oh, cool."

"Hehe."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Go ahead." So, Marty moved next to her and they kissed.

"Alright! We confessed and stuff! Now let us the fuck out!" Marty yelled, getting up and helping Buffy up, pounding on the door. Tj opened it, and the two stepped out. Not long after that, the whole group passed out. Except for Tj and Cyrus.

"Get to bed, Cyrus. Get off your phone, Muffin."

"Says you. Im the host. I ain't goin to bed till you do."

"Fine, I'll go to bed." Tj slid down onto the carpeted floor of Cyrus's room, which the two escaped to as Cyrus said the last two up would get his room, so extra comfrot. That was the only reason he stayed up. He made a full nest for the two to sleep in, so it was easily very comfortable, and there was plenty fo space between the two. When Tj was asleep, Cyrus took a risk. He silently kissed Tj's cheek, moving farther away more and then falling asleep, smiling.

What he didn't know was that Tj wasn't asleep, he was faking so he could be awake sfter Cyrus. He touched his cheek blushing. He knew he might've liked him by the look backs, but, but this proved it. He spent like three minutes silently freaking out before actually getting to sleep. (fun fact: the cheek kiss was supposed to be in the last part but I decided against it.)

Well, the morning would be fun.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happiness. even more ref's. please help me I'm tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright im trying to get chapters out soon and more! i hope y'all enjoy this, i like this one. im starting to notice my self worth and my writing greatness a lil more

   

           Tj woke up first, placing his phone on the coffee table downstairs. He  clicked a video on YouTube, turning his phone on 100%. ((<https://youtu.be/3k5qYDFcf-Y>))

                               "F I N L A N D!!!!!" 

        Reed got up immediately, sighing, "Tj...."

              "Oh fuck."

           Tj ran, Reed chasing him around Cyrus's house, everyone slowing getting up to the mess.

                 "Alright fuckers, shut the fuck up and stop chasing eachother dammit. Y'all gonna be dead in about five seconds when i throw you out to suffer outside." Cyrus came out, obviously angry, slamming his door open. Tj and Reed stopped and slowly walked down the stairs with their hands up, scared for their lives.

                     "Alrighty good. Now, Tj, meet me in my room by 12:00 for now, I'm gonna go get ready. There's 2 down here and three up here, so two available each. Take turns."

                    "Oooo talk about what Tuwu Jowo?" Reed wiggled his eyebrows.

                      "Absolutely nothing."

                        "Aw are we sure about that?" Buffy laughed.

                     "Very."

                       "Haha, yeah sure buddy." Marty joined in.

                       "Ugh."

                       "Alright, Tskskskskskksksk, turn on the Panic! at The  Disco and then we can sulk. I call first!" Reed ran to the bathroom in the downstairs. Everyone ran getting ready. 12:00 struck. Tj went to Cyrus's room.

                            "Um so, I-"

                            "I wasn't alseep last night."

                             "Wait wha-"

                              "Yeah, maybe you should have waited an extra hour to kiss me. You stole my first kiss. Dang, I was happy it was you. You cute son of a gun."

                                "Wait, do you like me?" Cyrus was surprised.

                                  "Duh, you idiot."  Tj laughed, "Now, can I kiss you, for payback?"

                                   "Heck yeah you can." So, Tj kissed him.

                                   "WHOOO"   
     
                                "Dammit Reed." Tj had to pull away and slam the door open, leaving poor Cyrus there. He saw Reed and Marty standing there, wide eyed and scared. Tj pushed them to the floor.

       "We deserved that." Reed said. Marty agreed.

        "Alright I wanna go watch My hero academia let's go Teej." Cyrus went down to the tv and went to hulu to turn on my hero academia with the rest of the crew. Reed and Marty got up after an hour or so to actually watch with them. (I've been addicted with mha and p!atd for the past 5 weeks don't blame me I've been tired and sick of everything)

          "So, there's one ship left Watermelon." Tj whispered to him as they watched.

              "And who would.. oh wait."

            "Yeah, you better work on that buddy. Weren't you two supposed to be like, the first two together?"

              "Shut up Bakugo."

              "Just because you find a new blonde in a cartoon doesn't mean you can immediately call me the same name later on."

               "Sure Towo Juwu."

                 "K weed."  
        
                  "Dammit Tj."

        So they watched the show for about an hour, before watching memes for another 2. Then, slowly, one by one everyone left, Tj and Reed last, waving goodbye to the two.

            

                                _ **tick**_

        
             Watermelon: that's it. TICK is accomplished.  
      
              Bae💚: That means this chat is pointless

       the cooler kippen ™: well, that was a good mission

        basketball: very

            spy👀: that was a good run gg mates

           amber's cool gf: gg

             amber's cool gf: well

             _amber's cool gf kicked out Bae💚 and Watermelon_

                     **< POV CHANGE TO AMBER>**

     _Me•2 changed the chat name to Rester Project_

                        _Me•2 added Bro and George ((cyrus)) to   Rester Project_

           
      Me•2: so, let's get these idiots together

      Bro: oh thank god they are so freaking smitten since I met them god dammit

        George: damn

        vampire slayer: yeah, let's do it

       gorlfrond: hell yey

        marty im scared: I'll keep my purpose as spy nvnb

         Me•2: k cheif, lets get some bread shall we?

          

                                

                 

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so,,, note this isn't the end. yall got 2-10 more chapters to go


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

bae💚: so........ what are we gonna tell them?

Watermelon boi: let them play out their games for a while. See how it goes then if they try to get us together in a room, we just kiss

 

And so, they tried. They left them in the living room locked "alone" (they were staring through a window) and uh, they kissed.

"ALRIGHT WEED, HOW FUCKIN LONG?" Tj burst through, his hand in a finger gun.

"Uh, since yesterday when you kicked us out. Lester was that confused he came to me so I confessed. Good try gays." Reed sipped his mountain dew.

"Did... you at least do it the way we discussed?"

"Of course."

  
"Wait, YOU planned to throw a fucking ringpop at my head?" Lester spit out his cola.

"Sorry Buddy." Tj laughed. Cyrus punched his arm.

"Good job Lester. We got our idiot blonds." Cyrus smiled, high-fiving Lester and Reed.

"Watermelon Squad is now officially broken up into pairs."

"And the whole friend group officially all has dates." Reed winked at Lester. He blushed. The group laughed.

  
So the group went on a... what? Liek 5-group date to the spoon.Yup. They fit 11 people into the booth. ((remember walker/jonah/libby)) They got there usual orders, and just talked about there time as a group. Adrenaline City, Jonah and Andi's madness. Jonah and Amber's madness. The gun incident. Tj and Cyrus's pining. Marty and Buffy's pining. Amber and Andi's pining. Jonah and Libby getting together and literally 2 days later both falling for Walker. Walker and Buffy being bros rather than together and her helping him get with Jonah and Libby. Tj and Amber revealing one random day they were siblings. The ultimate mario kart battles. Everything was just dandy.

  
The encounter with Kira had not been swell for Tj, but while she flirted with him she failed. Tj liked Cyrus too much. And so, Buffy and Reed went after her, making sure she stayed away from the boys™.

  
Then once, Rachel came up to Buffy. Marty didn't know. She said how oh Marty still liked her and he only liked Buffy for her looks. And that Marty would just come back to her. Of course Buffy knew better, so she left and just told Marty what happened while laughing a little and he laughed, kissing her forehead, simply saying, "You know I would never do that to you." Marty told Rachel to leave them alone the next day.

 

  
Of course, the Watermelon Squad™ stayed intact. They all went on more double dates, had mario kart tournaments, sbbu tournaments, and of course had watermelon. They always had watermelon or it wouldn't be the Watermelon Squad™.

  
They were all happy before they got the news.

Andi would be going to Art Camp for 10 weeks, a full semester off of school. They had a big party for her. Amber was crying the most, but Andi insisted that it would only be 10 weeks and she'd be back before she knew it, and that they could still keep in touch. Tj comforted his sister, as the others of the good hair crew walked up to Andi.

"So, this is goodbye?" Cyrus asked sadly.

"Not forever. We'll still be friends when I get back. It will all be the same, I promise." Andi responded.

"And you better bring back stories. And a lot of more hugs." Jonah laughed.

"Of course."

"And, never forget us. Promise me and the others that we'll stay in your heart?" Buffy smiled.

"Guys, calm down! It's ten weeks! Only about a semester! I promise I'll be back before you know it. Now, let's go have fun."

And so, they did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! It's over. I might make a sequel someday. (probably after the andi mack finale if I do, or a spin off).  
> I remember still just having this idea. I only planned for 6-10 chapters, so I think 8 is a pretty good stop. Thanks for all you guy's support through this! While this isn't the first fanfic I've wrote, it's the first I've posted. Thank you guys alot again, I couldn't have done it without you.  
> Also sorry if you are disappointed with the Lester ending! I was gonna do it with tyrus instead, so be happy it was them. I wanted to write about mostly tyrus anyway.
> 
> I really like hoe this turned out though! I loved writing this, and while I didn't upload alot I'm still proud of it. I might start a new andi mack fic soon, but it won't be uploaded as much, as I'd like to focus on my mha fic.  
> Again, I appreciate you all for your support! That was help enough, even if you just hit it once. 
> 
> Til next time, blue.


End file.
